


Dragon of the North Star

by EgguBiscuit



Category: Flight Rising
Genre: Other, Uhhh how do i tag this, but naaaaaaaaaahhhh, maybe i will successfully finish this, some wacky adventures will happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 14:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13660545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgguBiscuit/pseuds/EgguBiscuit
Summary: This hatchling wasn't right. As soon as its mother laid the egg, the parents both knew something was off. The egg wasn't its usual rocky exterior. Rather, it was... smooth? It was beige, no marks or anything. Perhaps a defect?





	Dragon of the North Star

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N: this story was inspired by a prompt I found lmao. I might not ever finish this thing, but maybe I will :/ enjoy lol)

This hatchling wasn't right. As soon as its mother laid the egg, the parents both knew something was off. The egg wasn't its usual rocky exterior. Rather, it was... smooth? It was beige, no marks or anything. Perhaps a defect? 

"I-I'm sorry my mistress, but the books said that there's no such thing as an egg like this." The gray snapper fixated his glasses, reviewing his notes.

"Huh? But Azoklist, shouldn't your books say something about irregular eggs?" Zircon, the clan leader, asked.

Azoklist shook his head, "Sorry but, this egg doesn't match up with any other eggs. There are no records in these books that say anything about these kind of eggs."

"Thank you for your help Azoklist." Zircon sighed. She trotted out of his library, trying to think of how to break the news to the unfortunate couple.

Zircon returned to the nesting grounds, where the two coatls, Nervis and Sylvine, nursed their one egg. Nervis' feathers perked up when he noticed his leader in the entrance.

"Ah! Mistress!" Nervis sighed with relief and practically ran towards her. "Oh thank Earthshaker! Oh Zircon please tell me that Azoklist has some weird explanation for our child."

"I'm afraid not, apparently there is nothing in his books that can explain what has happened to your child."

"Well there's gotta be something! What if my child becomes some monster!? Or- or what if it's the birth of a demon here to kill the dieties!?"

"Nervis calm down, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this." Sylvine got next to her lover, soothing him.

"I-I'm sorry dear, I just want what's best for us..."

"It's okay my dear, whatever happens I'm sure we can handle it."

Zircon smiled at the sweet couple, "I think you two should nurture the egg as time passes, but me and Azoklist will try to look more into this."

Nervis and Sylvine both nodded in agreement and returned to their nest.

Time passed by for what seemed like forever. Zircon assisted in helping Azoklist's research on the mystery egg. It's been infuriating for them for the past few days. While Azoklist's library was huge and had a widespread of knowledge, it wasn't as great as the Arcanist's observatory.

A sudden rupture below Zircon instantly woke her up. She stood up from the piles of papers. Was it an earthquake? An attack?

She turned towards Azoklist to warn him, but she realized it was just his snores. Zircon walked towards the sleeping scholar.

"Azzy, wake up! You're snoring again!" Zircon shook him.

"Gah!" Azoklist woke up from his slumber, "M-my apologies, mistress!"

"Oh it's alright I guess." Zircon sighed.

A fae dragon passed through the old curtains that covered the entrance to Azoklist's library. He panted as he clinged onto the curtains.

"Muh... muh... mistress! The egg, it hatched!" The fae panted.

"What!?" Zircon and Azoklist said at the same time.

The three dragons all ran back into the nests. A couple of dragons crowded around the nest of the two coatls. Nervis held a face of worry and confusion. Even the sweet, understanding Sylvine couldn't grasp what was going on.

Zircon slowly walked towards the nest to get a better look. She was shocked to what she saw.

The hatchling was a pure white. There was no sign of any scales or genes that could've belong to the parents. The most noticeable feature was that there was no wings, or any horns for that matter. There was no sign that this child was a coatl or any breed at all.

"I've never seen anything like it!" A dragon commented.

"Is that even a dragon? It looks nothing like it!" Another one said.

"Oh don't be like that Burk, I'm sure it's just a defect." One replied.

Zircon leaned down to eye level with the hatchling. She felt the youngling's soft breath on her nuzzle. The hatchling's tiny ears twitched around. It then opened its eyes and stared at the imperial looking at her.

The crowd around the child gasped.

"Their pupils are..." Azoklist's voice shook, he was shaking so much that his glasses were about to fall off his face.

"Empty!" Nervis shouted.

The eyes on the hatchling was blank as a sheet of paper. There was no pupils, just empty space. 

"M-maybe they're an ice element?" Sylvine shrugged.

"Don't be ridiculous Sylvine! We are pure earth elements, there is no way this child can be an ice type. Even if they were, they would have pupils or at least an iris!" Azoklist corrected.

"Mistress what do we do?" The fae asked.

"I uhm..." Zircon mumbled. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

Zircon turned to the group of dragons, "This dragon has the same rights as ours. Yes, it barely resembles any breed, but it is still the child of our fellow members. We will treat this child as if it was any other hatchling. For now, we continue as if nothing happened."

The crowd mumbled for awhile and everyone soon left the nest. Zircon turned to the couple. Nervis examined the child nervously.

"Don't worry Nervis, raising a child is hard but I know you can do it."

Nervis gave her a small smile, "Thank you Zircon. Maybe this is all part of the dieties' plans for us..."

"I'm sure it will turn up eventually. What will you name your child anyways?"

"Hmmm..." Sylvine thought for a moment, "How about Polaris?"

Zircon smiled, "Polaris is a perfect name."


End file.
